Electric machines of this kind have been used in the prior art, among others in crankshaft-starter generators in hybrid vehicles where, in the power semiconductor is disposed, distributed on the periphery of the electric machine so as to make the connecting line to the electric machine as short as possible. Hybrid vehicles essentially have an internal combustion engine as a prime mover and they have, in addition, electric motors which make utilization of brake energy and driving with low emission possible.
From the Applicant's DE 199 23 315 A1 is known a driving system for a motor vehicle driven by a prime mover and having a transmission unit and at least one electric machine operable as motor and/or generator. The electric machine comprises at least one stator and one rotor with active parts which, having no housing of their own, are situated within a housing of the prime mover and/or of the transmission unit axially symmetrically and/or co-axially relative to an input chain shaft or a rotating part disposed parallel therewith and form with parts of the prime mover and/or of the transmission unit, a structural unit.
From DE 44 04 791 C1 is also known a structural unit consisting of an internal combustion engine comprising one crankshaft and one electric generator/motor of which the generator housing is firmly connected with the motor housing and the rotor is co-axially, non-rotatably connected with the crankshaft. Here an elastically deformable torque-transmitting disc is provided which is firmly flange mounted on the output side of the crankshaft and firmly connected with the rotor on the peripheral side. The rotor is also rotatably supported on the generator housing.
In the electric machines with integrated power electronics known from the prior art, the individual parts are interconnected by way of connecting devices, preferably by way of screws. Screws are needed, for example, for fastening the semiconductor module and the DC bars. This results in great expenditure of time for serial production due to the expensive assembly and the large number of manipulations, the same as in an increased additional installation space needed for the connection technology.
The necessary intermediate circuit capacity determined by the system has to be separately installed and adequately integrated which disadvantageously further increases the installation space required.
The problem on which this invention is based is to outline an electric machine with integrated power electronics in which the mentioned disadvantages of the electric machines with integrated power electronics known from the prior art can be overcome. The assemblage is to be specially simplified and the needed installation space minimized. Also to be outlined is a method for producing the bond of the DC bars with the DC contact surfaces of the power semiconductor of the power electronics, especially in an inventive electric machine.